As environmental concerns began to emerge, many new inventions were geared toward developing a more environmentally conscious design or plan. Typically, in the field of vibratory devices used for cleaning articles, a more environmentally sound design was preferred in which productivity could be increased and waste decreased. This led to the concept of creating a device and method wherein an article would be cleaned in a combined solid and fluid mixture, such that the residue was not discarded but reprocessed through the system. More conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus have failed to address environmental concerns by discarding the waste material from the cleaning method. Further, as commercial needs rise, productivity becomes a priority in the design and methods used in the field of vibratory cleaning devices. Conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus have not addressed, nor met, the desired increased productivity demands made by the commercial industry.
Accordingly, Applicant's disclosure on Jul. 25, 1995, further demonstrates the present invention's improvements needed to meet commercial concerns in the area of vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus. Applicant's disclosure comprised the use of square tubing to house an angularly disposed container which provided increased stability, volumetric capacity, and better rolling of the media and solids about the container. Further, Applicant's disclosure disclosed an improved drainage system which incorporated a mating, interchangeable, port assembly allowing for the removal of the housing and square tubing frame assembly from the drainage system. Applicant's disclosure further incorporated the addition of counterweights on the eccentric shaft assembly and the use of clevis pins and cotter pins to secure all vibration tension springs. Finally, Applicant's disclosure incorporated an interchangeable and closed solvent circulation/filtration system and enhanced oscillation means for reduced cleaning time.
However, Applicant's disclosure fails to address alternatives for enhanced oscillation which results in a much shorter cleaning time and enhanced cleaning capabilities. Specifically, Applicant's disclosure did not address the improvements as claimed and described herein such as the use of an electric motor which is specially fabricated directly to the cleaning container for optimum cleaning performance and a much shorter cleaning time. Further, Applicant's disclosure did not address the positioning of the cleaning container in an upright mounted perpendicular position which when coupled with the fabricated electric motor provides for greater cleaning capabilities. Thus, Applicant's previous disclosure and conventional vibrating and abrasive cleaning apparatus failed to address the commercial concerns for an improved vibrating abrasive cleaning apparatus and method with an enhanced oscillation means for reduced cleaning time and more efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vibrating abrasive cleaning apparatus and method of use for the same.